


Nightmare

by Alenacantfly



Series: What should have happened [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you do it?", the boy asked and he sounded so <em>broken</em>, Derek might have wanted to whine. "How do I do what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Season finale of season 3 (How I wanted it to happen)

Derek woke up sweating, his breathing irregualr, but he was fine. _He was fine._ His nightmare was so vivid, burnt into his memory. _Kate._ She had been there. He had been so sure. She seemed so real, as powerful as in his memory, she was still able to crush him in a matter of seconds.  
He talked to Stiles. Of all people his mind decided to seek out Stiles when he was at his lowest. _Stiles!_  
Oh, how he had cursed that boy. How he had missed him. God, was he glad that stupid kid was okay.  
He needed to see him, needed to... Needed to made sure he really was okay, needed him to be okay...  
"Derek?"  
It took him a moment to realise that the voice wasn't just in his memory.  
"Derek?"  
 _Stiles!_ The werewolf rushed to the boy, inhaling his scent.  
 _Bitter. Pain. Tears. _He didn't like it one bit.__  
"Stiles? What happened? Why are you here?", Derek asked.  
"How do you do it?", the boy asked and he sounded so _broken_ , Derek might have wanted to whine. "How do I do what?"  
"How do you live? How do you keep living when they don't, they-, they-, Allison-", Stiles sobbed and the werewolf hesitated. "It's not fair! I shouldn't get to live."  
"Don't! Don't ever say that again", Derek growled. "But it is true!", Stiles cried out and something tiny and fragile inside of Derek snapped. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, let him cry against his shoulder.  
"She deserved to live." Stiles sobbed even louder at the older man's words. "But so do you."  
"Does it get easier?"  
"It does", Derek promised and held the boy even tighter. He let him cry until he was numb, let him sleep on the couch, watched over him.  
And while looking down at Stiles peacefully and safely sleeping he even believed it.  
It does get better.  
It really does.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and sweet, but it turned out more angsty... Hope you still like it.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
